


Murder Game

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 万圣节传统游戏，校园AU
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller, Mesut Özil/Marco Reus, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi/Neymar
Kudos: 2





	Murder Game

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来源于万圣节的传统游戏murder game  
> *校园AU，人物的性格塑造会更加孩子气一点  
> *解释一下这个学校的寝室，一共有三栋宿舍楼（A，B，C栋），每个俱乐部就是一个学院（house），住在一层楼，每层楼有一个公共休息室一个露台和一个茶水间，可以当作是霍格沃茨的构造（雾）
> 
> murder game的规则：  
> 1.每个人会拿到一张写有别人名字的纸条，纸条上的人就是你的猎物，杀死猎物的方法是亲吻对方的侧脸；  
> 2.杀死猎物后，你就可以拿到猎物手上的所有纸条，此时你的新猎物就是你新拿到的纸条上仍然存活的人（因为考虑到可能你的猎物也已经杀了不止一个人了），即你猎物的猎物将自动变成你的新猎物；  
> 3.再杀死别人时也请提防你的killer（即拿着你名字的纸条的人）杀了你；  
> 4.禁止在上课或者睡觉的时候杀人，你的猎物刚睡醒时也不可以；  
> 5.如果想要进入你猎物的房间，需要先敲门征求他室友的同意；  
> 6.“上帝”是这个游戏的组织者，不会直接干预游戏的进行，除非发生了很严重的事故必须终止游戏；  
> 7.整个游戏一共持续五天，在本周日的晚上六点开始，游戏结束后手上纸条最多的人获胜。
> 
> 准备好了吗？  
> 那么，三，二，一，开始吧——

【游戏开始】  
01  
【第一天】  
晚上5：40  
【上帝：紧急通知：因为大部分参与者还在吃晚饭，所以游戏会迟一个小时开始，即在七点钟正式开始。】  
晚上6：20  
杰拉德·皮克站在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的寝室门口，他低头看着自己手上的揉皱了的纸条。  
9248，他又抬头看了看寝室的门牌号，不错，就是这间，他千方百计从自己的竹马塞斯克的好闺蜜托雷斯那里得到的信息，拉莫斯这个家伙从来都不肯告诉自己他的寝室号码，美其名曰看见这头蠢熊出现在他寝室里很影响心情。  
很好，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯先生，你就是我杰拉德·皮克·伯纳乌的第一个猎物，不过你放心，被我杀掉应该是你的荣誉才对。  
皮克揉了揉眉心，他的手机在今天下午被发脾气的塞斯克给砸了，现在送到手机店去修还没有修好，不过他想，现在游戏肯定开始了吧。  
他深吸一口气，轻轻在房门上叩了三下。  
“Come in！”门里面传来拉莫斯爽快的声音。  
皮克愉悦的转动了门把手走进去，拉莫斯正背对着他在窗户前做作业，正巧转过头来看着他。  
“杰拉德·皮克？”拉莫斯一时愣住了，“你来干什么？”  
皮克坏笑着走到拉莫斯身边，在他脸上亲了一下，拉莫斯瞬间脸就爆红。  
“杰拉德你这头蠢熊耍什么流氓！！？”  
“Sese你输了哦，快把纸条给我吧。”皮克伸手去要拉莫斯的纸条，拉莫斯这才反应过来，一巴掌就呼扇到皮克脸上。  
“你有没有看群公告啊你这家伙，游戏七点钟才开始，现在才六点二十啊！”  
“你这傻熊赶紧滚出Sese的视线！”

02  
杰拉德·皮克记错了游戏开始时间而直接导致拉莫斯知道了自己的killer是谁的事情很快就传遍了整个巴萨house。  
“都怪塞斯克，如果不是他砸了我的手机，我也不会看不到群里的通知。”皮克坐在公共休息室的沙发上边写作业边向自己的另一个发小梅西抱怨。  
“那你去找塞斯克说理去啊，别跟我说。”梅西吃着珍宝珠含含糊糊地说，指了指坐在对面桌子上的塞斯克和托雷斯。  
“我怎么可能因为这种事情怪塞斯克。”皮克说着，不出意料地换来梅西的一个白眼，“我还想求他帮我搞定拉莫斯呢。”  
“没出息。”梅西开玩笑的嘟囔了一句，然后高声喊着塞斯克，“塞斯克，过来一下！杰拉德有事情想找你帮忙！”  
法布雷加斯哼了一声，“叫那个蠢熊过来找我！不就几步路都不想走吗？我还要和南多复习明天的数学考试呢！”  
皮克只好硬着头皮走过去，“塞斯克啊……你看就是因为你砸了我的手机我才记错了开始时间，你是不是应该帮我一把以示歉意啊……”  
“我砸你手机有问题吗？”小法仗着皮克一向宠着自己，又开始胡闹起来，“南多还在这儿呢，你说话注意点儿，小心他偷偷告诉塞尔吉奥了。”  
“塞斯克……你看里奥都已经答应我了，你也就帮帮我嘛……”  
“既然里奥都要帮你，那行吧，”小法说，“但是我要怎么帮你呢？”  
“就像这样……我已经计划好了……”皮克附在小法耳朵边上嘀嘀咕咕了好一阵，小法旁边的托雷斯偶尔听到了几句就笑得前仰后合。  
“费尔南多你……要不要也帮帮我？看在我是塞斯克竹马的份上……”皮克又转头可怜巴巴的看着托雷斯。  
“要是塞斯克叫我帮你，那我就会帮。”托雷斯看了小法一眼，还在忍不住咯咯地笑。  
“你就帮帮他吧，南多，这家伙已经蠢到无可救药了。”小法转着笔说。  
“行了行了，说吧，要我怎么帮？”  
“你就到时候这样……”皮克又在托雷斯耳边嘀咕了些什么，托雷斯笑着点点头。  
“那你要里奥来做什么呢？”小法问他。  
“什么？杰拉德·皮克你要把我的里奥叫去干什么？”突然有个声音从皮克身后响起，皮克转头去看见阿圭罗不知道什么时候溜达了进来，正坐在梅西身边一脸警惕地盯着他，双手交叉在胸前。  
“里奥什么时候是你的了啊？我叫他帮我个小忙还不行了？你一个曼城的天天往这边跑干什么？这又不是你们的公共休息室！”皮克皱眉，给他呛了回去。  
“是里奥叫我来的，我就是乐意来，怎么着？”阿圭罗说着，突然在梅西的侧脸上啄了一小口。  
“Kun!”梅西立马反应了过来，他跳了起来，皮克赶紧跑过来把他护在身后。  
“阿圭罗我刚才看见你亲里奥了！这不算！”皮克嚷嚷着，几乎吸引了半个公共休息室的目光。  
“哎呀反应那么大干什么，我的猎物不是里奥啊。”阿圭罗忍不住笑起来，“我只是看见里奥太可爱了想亲一下而已……”  
“曼城的小子，我告诉你要是你下次再敢这么干，我一定就铲断你的腿！”皮克做出一副凶狠的样子警告着他。

03  
“路易斯……他们在闹什么？”内马尔坐在公共休息室角落的一张桌子旁，正在电脑后面仔细做着设计的作业，听见这边的响动就抬起头来问他身边的苏亚雷斯。  
“曼城那小子刚才亲了里奥一口，杰拉德教训他一顿而已。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“里奥……是阿圭罗的猎物吗？”内马尔很小心地问。  
“不是，阿圭罗是闹着玩儿的。”  
内马尔暗地里松了一口气，又低下头去做作业了。  
“不过话说，内，你的猎物是谁啊？”苏亚雷斯好奇地问，“我反正也没有玩这个游戏，你就告诉我呗。”  
“你猜啊，路易斯。”内马尔扯出一个笑容，眨眨眼。  
他的上衣口袋里正放着那张写着他猎物名字的纸条，那张纸条已经被他给揉的不成样子了，上面漂亮的花体字都已经有些模糊。  
那上面写的是，里奥·梅西。

04  
这边巴萨的公共休息室闹成一片，C栋的拜仁house也不得安宁。  
偷偷从B栋皇马house跑来的克罗斯正陪着他的学长兼学生会副主席戈麦斯坐在休息室外边儿的露台上吹风。戈麦斯也不知道是脑子一热还是怎么了，大冷天的坐在露台上手里还抱着一把吉他，边弹边模模糊糊地哼着歌，克罗斯缩在自己的卫衣里面直打哆嗦。  
“说吧，托尼，我有什么可以帮到你的？”弹完了一支曲子，戈麦斯把吉他给放在一边儿，和颜悦色地问自己的小学弟。  
“那个，马里奥学长……”克罗斯支支吾吾，一时不知道怎么开口。  
“是跟murder game有关对吗？”戈麦斯笑笑，猜到了克罗斯的意图。  
克罗斯红着脸点头，好在大晚上的也没人能看清他的脸。  
“你不是第一个来找我换纸条的人，想把米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽当成自己猎物的也不止你一个。从我今天拿到纸条开始，就有不下十个学弟学妹来找我了。”戈麦斯缓缓地说。  
“可是我是真的很喜欢学长……”克罗斯小声地央求着。  
“克洛泽很聪明，你就算是他的killer，你也不一定亲的到他。”戈麦斯说。  
“可是我有信心，马里奥学长。我爱米洛不是一天两天了，绝对不是突然脑子发热的傻子，我只是需要这样的一个机会而已，马里奥学长，而且我明白，如果我失败了，我是不会一直纠缠下去的。”克罗斯很认真地说着，心跳直打鼓。  
戈麦斯沉默了一会儿没有说话，只是静静地盯着露台外面，像是在看风景。  
“我先看看你的猎物是谁我再决定吧，放心，我不会告诉别人的。”  
克罗斯紧张地把自己的纸条递了过去，戈麦斯接了过来，就着月光打开。  
托马斯·穆勒。  
戈麦斯叹了一口气，那个家伙……  
“行吧，”戈麦斯点点头，把自己的写着克洛泽名字的纸条递给了克罗斯，“我还算勉强满意。”  
“谢谢马里奥学长！！！”克罗斯激动地说不出话。  
“不用谢我，你赶紧回你们宿舍吧，马上就要到宵禁的时间了。”戈麦斯挥手叫克罗斯离开，一个人坐在露台上的躺椅上看着沉沉夜色。  
克罗斯，你应该感谢的人，是穆勒。

05  
【第二天】  
放学过后，多特蒙德house的茶水间里。  
“所以，我的killer是你对吗？”布兰特无奈地举起双手，背靠着墙壁，苦笑地看着方才和颜悦色说要和自己讨论下周足球比赛事宜把自己给骗过来的罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯砰地关上了茶水间的门，转过身来不可置否地耸耸肩，“我很抱歉，尤利安。”  
“在你要杀我之前，我希望你考虑好，”布兰特平静地看着自己的学长兼足球队队长，“马尔科，你先听我说，杀了我，你会后悔的，我的猎物会让你后悔的。”  
“可是如果不杀了你，我怎么能得到冠军呢。”罗伊斯直视布兰特的眼睛，蓝色的眸子静如止水。  
“我知道我可能要去吻一个我不认识的人或者我很爱的人，或者一个警惕度很高我无从下手的人，但是这都无所谓，因为我想在游戏中生存下去的前提就是——我得先杀了你。”  
“嘿，马尔科……你可别怪我没告诉你……”布兰特露出一个有点嘲弄和无奈的神情，摊了摊手。  
“你的话太多了，尤利安，”罗伊斯凑近布兰特亲在了他的右脸脸颊上，“不过我可以告诉你，你不是游戏里的‘第一滴血’，这是不是会让你好受一点？”  
“也许吧，亲爱的队长。”布兰特似笑非笑。  
“那么，把你的纸条给我吧，”罗伊斯伸出手，“我做好一切的心理准备了，不管是谁我都会去尽力面对，我不会去逃避的。”  
布兰特把纸条递到了罗伊斯手里，“希望你能够说到做到，我的队长。”  
罗伊斯打开了纸条。  
纸条上写着——  
罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。

06  
图书馆里面。  
“现在怎么办啊，梅斯？”罗伊斯和厄齐尔面对面坐着，罗伊斯一点写作业的心情都没有，他烦躁地撕下一张草稿纸揉成了一个团儿，扔在一边。  
“真的勇士，敢于直面惨淡的人生。”厄齐尔说着，顺带在数学作业上写上了几笔。  
“你别开玩笑了啊，梅斯！我这到底该怎么办啊喂！”罗伊斯痛苦地哀嚎，“你说我现在去收买菲利佩帮我会不会太晚了啊？应该没有人比我更惨了吧？”  
“库蒂尼奥估计没有时间帮你，他正在帮内马尔想办法呢。”厄齐尔头也不抬地说。  
“啊？内马尔他，又怎么啦？”  
“阿圭罗那家伙不是杀了德布劳内吗，结果谁知道德布劳内的猎物居然是内马尔，而等阿圭罗打算去找内马尔的时候，伯纳多又来劝他冷静……因为内马尔的猎物是梅西……”厄齐尔刚说完，两人就陷入了沉默。  
这是真·修罗场。  
“看来，我还不是最惨的那一个。”过了好一会儿罗伊斯才幽幽地说。

07  
【第三天】  
约莫晚上九点过，拉莫斯写完了作业就待在皇马的公共休息室里面，和自己的那一帮哥们儿聊着天。  
他左边坐着莫德里奇，右边是从马竞串门过来的托雷斯，克罗斯坐在不远处的摇摇椅上发着呆，贝尔在看电视里面的高尔夫比赛，本泽马坐在沙发的另一头还在写作业。  
拉莫斯心想，皮克那家伙怎么也不会斗胆单枪匹马来闯皇马的休息室，更何况自己还有这么多人在这里看着！只要他们之中哪怕有一个人看到了皮克亲了自己，皮克的功劳也就白费了！  
哼哼，我倒要看你杰拉德有多大的能耐！  
拉莫斯这么想着也不觉就放松了下来，这时公共休息室的门被推开了，拉莫斯看见了那个高高的身影……哦天哪，杰拉德身后居然还跟着小法和伊万！  
糟了，拉莫斯心里有点慌乱，但是看看自己两边的哥们儿，又放下心来，只是眯起眼看着皮克越走越近。  
可是接下来让他意想不到的一幕发生了。  
托雷斯突然抱住了他，让他无法再起身逃跑，伊万捂住了莫德里奇的眼睛，小法挡在皮克身后，严严实实地遮挡住了公共休息室里其他所有人的视线。  
皮克捧起拉莫斯的脸，笑眯眯地一口亲了下去。  
这家伙！拉莫斯咒骂起来，但是他却听见塞斯克又说了句，“不好，杰拉德，刚才我看到了，你还得再亲一次。”  
“哎呀塞斯克没有关系的。”皮克坏笑着又狠狠地在拉莫斯脸上亲了一口。  
“好了，现在Sese应该要把纸条给我了吧？”  
“算你狠！”拉莫斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼，从口袋里掏出纸条丢给他，“快滚！”  
“明天见，我亲爱的sese!"皮克眨了眨眼，带着伊万和小法离开了。  
之后的皇马公共休息室寂静的吓人。  
“sese对不起，我……我答应了塞斯克的……”托雷斯小声地说，然后他被拉莫斯给搂在怀里。  
“没事的，sese永远都不会怪罪南多，sese答应过南多的……”  
“我，我也是没想到……”拉莫斯左边的卢卡也尝试着解释，拉莫斯赶紧也表示这不是你的责任。  
“那你们几个呢？你们也没有答应塞斯克也没有被莫名其妙捂住眼睛，你们为什么不说你们看见了呢？！”拉莫斯朝克罗斯贝尔和本泽马咆哮道。  
“我被塞斯克挡住了全部的视线！”克罗斯先来解释了。  
“我在专注地看高尔夫比赛，没有注意到。”贝尔也是理直气壮。  
“啊？”正在认真写作业突然遭遇灵魂发问的本泽马一脸懵逼的从作业本上抬起了头，“你们在说啥？”  
“别说了，都怪你本泽马！”

08  
【第四天】  
今天下午有一场拜仁对阵巴黎的友谊赛，足球场边上早就围了一圈人来看热闹。  
拜仁这边除了因为学校事情而不得不耽误无法出场的克洛泽以外几乎是派上了全主力，毕竟作为一个伤病守恒的house，全员仁的场合实在是太难见到了，拜仁的众人也决定给大家开开眼界，而穆勒和戈麦斯都双双出现在了首发名单上。  
比赛的上半场进行的很焦灼，巴黎在最后时刻由迪马利亚打进了一个进球，而在下半场刚开始，穆勒就助攻戈麦斯破了门。  
两人对于扳平比分这件事庆祝的很疯狂，穆勒在跟队友进行了一番庆祝之后躺在了草地上，戈麦斯趁机压在了他身上——就像他们平时打闹的一样，然后很不经意地在他侧脸上留下了一吻。  
穆勒有那么一瞬间身体的僵硬，但是很快又回过神来，很热烈地回应了回去。  
最终比赛打成了一比一平，双方回到各自的更衣室里收拾清理，然后戈麦斯把穆勒给留了下来。  
“马里奥，你……”穆勒不确定该说些什么。  
戈麦斯笑着把自己的纸条展示给穆勒，“托马斯，你输了，快把你的纸条给我。”  
“原来你今天这么热情居然是因为这个！亏我还把你当成真心实意的！”穆勒笑着打趣他，很自然地交出了纸条。  
戈麦斯看都没看就把它给放进了书包里，“托马斯，你听着……你刚才那句话的表述有问题。我确实今天这么热情有一部分原因是因为你是我的猎物……但是你的后半句话说错了。”  
“我对你，确实是真心实意。”

09  
两人又过了好一会儿才一起腻腻歪歪地从更衣室里面出来，本想很高调的宣布一下，可谁知道他们一踏进拜仁的公共休息室，就感觉到了一种奇怪的氛围。  
“嘿！你们是怎么了？今天怎么感觉怪怪的？”穆勒拍拍一个女孩子的肩，那个女孩子正在低着头哭泣，眼圈红红的。  
“米洛学长……米洛学长和托尼·克罗斯在一起了！”那个女孩说完又嚎啕大哭起来，她旁边的闺蜜赶紧给她递上去几张纸巾。  
穆勒和戈麦斯对视一眼，看来今天表白的人格外多啊。  
“他们怎么在一起的？”戈麦斯心里已经了然，但还是要再确认一下。  
“米洛是克罗斯的猎物……今天放学了以后克罗斯把米洛给堵在了教室门口，谁知道克罗斯那家伙说了什么呢，不仅要到了纸条还成功得到了学长，他到底有什么能耐？！”那个女生说着说着又哭了起来，穆勒无奈地摇了摇头。  
这时克洛泽恰巧从门口走进来，克罗斯像是一只树懒一样地抱着他，吸引了所有在场的人的目光。  
戈麦斯走过去和克洛泽击掌，简短的汇报了下今天的比赛的情况，然后笑着对克罗斯眨了眨眼。  
克罗斯歪着脑袋，对戈麦斯点了点头表示感谢。  
“米洛，咱们都是一样的人。”戈麦斯伸手搭在克洛泽的肩膀上。  
“唔？”  
“输了游戏，赢了爱情。”

10  
“内，请问我可以进来吗？”有人敲了三下门，苏亚雷斯的声音从门外传来，“我是来找你借彩笔的。”  
“不能！”内马尔吓得一骨碌滚到了书桌底下躲起来，“别以为我不知道阿圭罗那混小子会跟你在一起来杀我！菲利佩快来保护我啊呜呜呜呜呜！”  
“呃……”苏亚雷斯无奈地推门进来，“内我真的是来借彩笔的，你觉得我一个巴萨house的人，为什么会帮助一个曼城的小子？”  
内马尔缩在书桌底下不肯出来，没有办法，库蒂尼奥只好代替他把彩笔递给苏亚雷斯。  
哦，这该死的游戏，苏亚雷斯想。  
说好的一辈子的朋友呢？这真是友谊的小船说翻就翻！

11  
【第五天】  
“马尔科，”厄齐尔在吃午饭的时候和罗伊斯坐在一起，他斟酌了好一会儿才缓缓开口，“你真的不去杀莱万了吗？你这几天怎么一点动静都没有？”  
“我不知道该怎么做——尽管这只是一个游戏而已。”罗伊斯喝了一口橘子汁，怅然地说。  
“莱万已经杀了十几个人了，等今天晚上游戏一结束，他就会成为冠军，如果你还不动手的话。”厄齐尔低低地说。  
“我怎么动手？我根本就不想见他！”  
“你在躲着他，马口，你在回避。”厄齐尔在这方面一向一针见血。  
“我没有！我只是不喜欢他现在对我的态度，像是因为愧疚而在补偿我一样！”  
“你就是。”  
“我……”  
“马里奥和托马斯在一起了，米洛和托尼在一起了，连杰拉德都快要和塞尔吉奥搞在一起了。”厄齐尔无视了罗伊斯的话，自顾自地说着。  
“但是我和他们不一样！我和莱维是——”  
“是什么？前任情人吗？那这有什么不同吗？这有什么很大的影响吗？马尔科，我不得不说你在这方面真的太固执了，全校的人都看得出来莱万多夫斯基仍然像个傻子一样的疯狂地爱着你，可是你就是在刻意的回避他。”  
“他当时彻彻底底地伤了我的心，我当时就发誓再也不会和他在一起了。”  
“那你怕是不知道你和莱维常年霸据着我们学校‘最希望复合榜’的第一名呢。”  
听到这句话，罗伊斯一口橘子汁差点喷出来，“这什么榜单？我怎么什么都不知道？”  
“这个不重要，重要的是，连那些路人都清楚，你们其实都在心底深爱着对方。”  
罗伊斯沉默了。  
“这次是一个多么好的机会啊，你瞧，连‘上帝’都在刻意帮助你们。”  
“马尔科，你和莱万还有机会，不像我，”厄齐尔叹了一口气，“今天下午就去吧，他一定已经等着你了，你别像我一样，等到完全失去了才追悔莫及。”  
罗伊斯定定地看着厄齐尔，对方的脖颈上挂着一条金色的心形吊坠，吊坠上刻着的CR7依稀可见。

12  
罗伊斯在足球场边上找到了莱万。  
“马尔科，你终于来了。”莱万站在门柱旁边，看着他。  
罗伊斯在他面前几步远停了下来，“是，我来了。”  
“来吧，”莱万张开双手，“只要你亲一下，这个游戏的冠军就是你的了。”  
“冠军是谁有那么重要吗？”罗伊斯轻声问。  
“哦？”莱万挑眉。  
“在我的眼前，毕竟是有比冠军更重要的东西呢。”  
“你说得对，马尔科。”莱万认真地看着他，“对我而言也是如此。”  
罗伊斯笑了，他走过去扑进莱万怀里，然后抬头望向莱万的眼底。  
莱万的那双灰绿色的眸子一直是这么的深情，这么多年以来从未变过。

尾声  
【最后的最后】  
所以，这个游戏到底是谁赢了呢？  
“这个问题有这么重要吗？”“上帝”在群里进行了这样的迷惑发言，“冠军颁给莱万和颁给罗伊斯有什么区别吗？如果不服的可以去找莱万单挑说理，不过别忘了他可是个九分钟杀了五个人的狼人啊。”  
“谁能有什么意见，”皮克说，“都已经找到真爱了还要什么冠军啊……你说对不对啊，sese？”  
“杰拉德你给我滚！”这是暴躁的拉莫斯的发言。  
克罗斯和戈麦斯默默地给皮克点了个赞又上了柱香。  
“我有意见！很大的意见！”内马尔拿着个足球直接去了曼城休息室，“阿圭罗你有本事就给我出来单挑，好好来谈谈里奥的问题！”  
“行了内，你别闹了！”库蒂尼奥和苏亚雷斯一起好不容易地把内马尔给拖了回去，那边曼城的院长瓜迪奥拉就回来了，了解完情况后他面色铁青的把阿圭罗赶到操场上去跑圈。  
阿圭罗跑完后哭着去找梅西抱怨，梅西吃着珍宝珠表示我不知道啊我真的什么都不知道。  
校园里又恢复了往日的氛围。  
明眼人注意到独自坐在湖边亭子里散心的厄齐尔。  
“克里斯……明年举行这个游戏的时候……你能回来让我亲一亲你的侧脸吗？”他用手指摩挲着吊坠的链子上擦不掉的暗红血迹。  
Fin.


End file.
